The present invention concerns a method for cleaning a pool by means of a robot, as well as a robot implementing such a method.
The cleaning of a pool, such as a swimming pool, is generally done by means of a robot that runs on the bottom of the swimming pool and sucks in the water and impurities in order to eject only water after filtration. The movement of the robot is either controlled remotely by an operator, or achieved automatically.
In the latter case, either the robot moves in a random manner or the robot comes into contact with a vertical wall, does a half-turn and returns towards the opposite vertical wall and so on.
Such movements are not satisfactory since the cleaning of the corners between the bottom and the vertical walls is not done correctly, whereas the majority of impurities are lodged in these corners.